


You’re At The Party

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: Craig does something surprising at Rick’s 23rd birthday party.
Relationships: Fact Core/Wheatley
Kudos: 8





	You’re At The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,, please join my Portal Discord server if you want!! We’re all super friendly!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/BuHsKhe

It was Rick's birthday party, Wheatley was _obligated_ to attend, everybody was here from Aperture with the exception of a few unfriendly co-workers which was not an unwelcome thing. Practically everybody was drinking, even Craig, with his condescending, 'no fun ever' attitude. Which made it all more surprising when Craig approached him, evidently drunk.

"Wheat..ley." He slurs, alcohol heavy on his breath, his movements extremely unstable.

"Erm, 'what's up'?" Wheatley stares down at the shorter man, slightly uncomfortable with the situation as he tries to back away, recalling exactly _where_ he was as he bumps into the table with drinks and snacks on, turning quickly to apologise to the inanimate object. 

He looks back to Craig who continues to come closer, snagging his hands in Wheatley's dress-shirt, pulling him down to eye level and whispering, "let.. let's go upstairs.." Craig pulls him along before Wheatley even returns with an answer, leading him along by the light blue tie adorning his neck.

Wheatley simply stumbles along after him, "say Craig- erm, i think you're a bit drunk right now for any, um, well what i'm trying to say is-"

"S-shut up." He spits, pushing open the door to, presumably, Rick's bedroom. He glances up at Wheatley, pulling him in and then releasing his tie, shutting the door behind them. The smaller man clings to the much taller man, pushing his chest for him to sit on the messy, unkept bed.

"Craig- i seriously don't think you know what you're doing right now-" Wheatley laughs nervously, his face flooding with crimson as Craig takes a seat on his lap, his legs curling and wrapping around his waist. 

Craig mutters to himself, his breath still _reeking_ of alcohol, even from this distance as he presses his lips to Wheatley's neck which draws a quiet gasp from the latter.

"Craig.." he mutters, placing a hand where his neck stops and his hair begins, keeping his face to his neck- he happily obliges, haphazardly kissing and leaving hickeys along Wheatley's pale throat as he groans quietly.

"Craig-" he sounds more alarmed this time as Craig presses his hips down against him, reflexively burying a hand in Craig's neat and gelled hair, his hand running through the greasy substance, almost coating it in it. 

He moans, slowly losing control of his morals _and_ himself as he bucks up against the black haired man on his lap.

"Stop.." Craig hisses, dragging his tongue along Wheatley's neck causing a shiver to climb up his spine as the smaller slowly pushes him back onto the bed.

He huffs, raising his hands above his head as the drunken man starts undoing his button-up shirt, pulling his tie off and poorly attempting to wrap it around his thin wrists- his shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders.

"Craig.." Wheatley gasps as Craig's ice cold fingers circle his nipples, somehow turning him on even more than he already was, which somehow was possible, but even he didn't know how. He pants, trying to thrust up against the small body on top of him, only to be met by no acknowledgement from him as he pinches and twists the blonde man's nipples, leaving him writhing beneath him.

If Wheatley knew _this_ was going to happen he would have anticipated this party much more, still.. Craig _was_ drunk. Maybe he should say something.

"Hey, uh, Craig-" He pipes up, a finger is pressed to his lips in a silent 'shh' as Craig's delicate hands run down his slender torso, trailing down his concave stomach as he makes his way to Wheatley's 'neglected area', he draws in a sharp breath as his hands now rest on the bulge in his _kinda_ tight pants, maybe jeans weren't such a good choice after all.

Craig, still wholly drunken makes multiple failed attempts to grab the zipper of his jeans after undoing the top most button, sloppily trying to slide them down- being jeans, it's extremely difficult. 

"Craig- i- erm, i can take them off if you need-" 

"No.. i can do it.." he speaks again, his voice still barely indecipherable; the same as earlier as he returns his attention to Wheatley's clothed cock, covered by his briefs, "i want it." Craig mutters, breathing rather heavily for someone not doing much movement.

Wheatley then falls silent, shutting his eyes and basking in the feeling of hands on his body, something he might never feel again knowing his awkwardness and how he babbles on, and on, and on- he should probably stop thinking about that while he's in a situation like this.

He keens low in his throat as Craig lowers his briefs, leaning down and running his cheeks and lips over his cockhead. 

"Craig-" he groans loudly, moving his bound wrists over his head and trying to pull Craig's head around his member, "can you- i- can you take- take your clothes off-" he heaves, thrusting up against him.

Craig grumbles, pushing Wheatley's bound arms away and sitting up, standing shakily in front of him, making a show of pulling off his blazer, then shirt and tie, throwing them at the man lying on his coworkers bed. 

"Do you like this..?" Craig stutters, leaning against the wall as he pulls off his shiny black shoes and pink argyle, mid calf socks, followed by a slow yet clumsy attempt at seductively pulling down his trousers and underwear.

Wheatley nods, his cock standing at full attention, he stares at him, "god, yes-" he murmurs, laying his head back on the mattress

Craig clambers over Wheatley's lap, hovering over the top of him, his cock significantly smaller than Wheatley's long and thin one.

"What... what now.." He stares up at the smaller man, even though he obviously knows the answer.

Throughout the whole predicament Craig's glasses remain on his face, however now slipping down his sweat drenched face. Craig peers down, squeezing and running his fingers over his, what looks to be a painfully hard erection, "i want- i want you in me..."

Wheatley’s face flushes bright red, keeping his eyes averted from the naked man before him, “Craig i- i don’t think this is such a good idea while you’re erm, well, you know-“

“I know what i’m.. i’m doing..” Craig hisses, pressing his cock against the man beneath him, softly rubbing their cocks together as he moves his hips, “hah, Wheatley...” he purrs, throwing his head back, “i want it _so_ bad..” he holds his own cock to his belly, kneeling and pressing Wheatley’s cock between his ass cheeks, moving up and down- his cock catching on Craig’s untouched hole multiple times.

Wheatley lets an increasing volume of gasps and quiet grunts in response, thrusting his hips up hungrily, “Craig...” he calls out, sounding rather sultry compared to his usual tone he used just a few moments ago.

Craig shuffles back, spitting and dribbling into his hand before closing it, making sure it covered every inch of his hand before reaching back, coating Wheatley’s cock with his spit, stroking rather roughly before pausing and steadying himself, a knee each side of Wheatley’s skinny waist. 

He leans back, guiding his cock into his hole- rather tight if he says so himself- Wheatley thinks, groaning loudly in response to the tightness of his ass.

“Blimey-“ he rasps, laying his head back. His bound hands rushing over his head to grab and feel Craig’s particularly thin form, he hid it well under those layers of clothes- Wheatley really needs to stop thinking like this during these trying times.

“Craig, oh god-“ He babbles, rambling on about how good he felt while Craig sits there, slowly but surely lowering himself down, Wheatley’s cock _felt_ longer than it looked. 

Craig moans out, throwing his head forward and to the side to flip his sweat-soaked hair out of his view, his glasses edging off the end of his nose, “ _oh..._ ” he whines, grinding his hips back and forth to slowly accustom himself to the feeling of his cock inside him.

He leans forward, staring down at Wheatley, his glasses slipping off his face and onto the man beneath him- he quickly pushes his own glasses off of his company’s sweaty face, his own pair of glasses sitting snuggly at the bridge of his nose, almost mocking Craig.

“Craig-“ Wheatley groans, his hands riding up his hairless chest to run his long fingertips over his pert nipples. Goosebumps pop up all over Craig’s light brown skin, his nipples growing even harder under all the attention.

“Ah, Wheatley-“ Craig cries out, impaling himself on Wheatley’s hard length. He groans loudly, clearly overstimulated at this point, The British man was surprised he was still coherent by now after all he had to drink earlier in the night, most likely Craig planned to continue drinking after all of this.

Wheatley squirms, struggling against the tie around his wrists, itching to wrap his arms around his tiny lover. The smaller man finally notices, leaning down and undoing his bounds, he quickly sits up, curling his arms around Craig’s waist, thrusting roughly up into him.

“Oh god- oh-“ He cries out, throwing his head back as he finally lets Wheatley do what he wants with him, “oh, oh Craig- god if i knew you felt like this- well i wouldn’t have done anything but you know-“ he rambles, the black haired man grabbing tiny fistfuls of his blonde hair, crashing their lips together in a kiss as they both moan into each others mouths.

Wheatley suddenly stands, taking Craig with him- still firmly planted on his cock and turns him over- leaving Craig now beneath him and the lankier man on top, roughly fucking him, babbling more strings of words he could barely comprehend. 

And _finally_ Wheatley’s hand wraps around Craig’s cock, his company’s hand almost bigger than his own cock as he starts languidly stroking his length as he forcefully thrusts into Craig as his voice begins to rise rapidly in pitch,

“Oh god- oh- oh Wheatley-“ he wails, bucking his own hips uselessly as the larger man fucks him, totally in control of the situation- contradicting the earlier predicament. 

Craig moans out, scrambling and pulling violently at the locks of golden hair in his grip, screwing his eyes shut as he cums, spewing across his stomach and Wheatley’s large hand, much to pleasure as he realises just exactly what happened. 

The British man sighs, still not finished himself as he pounds into the thin figure beneath him, “oh Craig- oh- _ooh, fuck_ -“ his eyes widen slightly as he realises he’s sworn, ignoring it as he continues to thrust into him, “Craig...” he whines, his voice now sounding rather fragile for a man who is _quite literally_ fucking him.

Wheatley arches his back, groaning into Craig’s ear as he empties himself inside of him, filling him nicely he keens loudly as he comes to a halt, panting as he shakily pulls away from the smaller man.

“Craig..?” He mutters, lifting him up off the bed and onto his lap, “we should.. maybe we should get dressed and go back down to the party- i’m sure erm, everybody’s wondering what we’ve been up to- haha..” Wheatley continues his long-winded explanation of why they should go back downstairs.

“Okay, okay...” Craig mumbles, holding his head, “where.. where’s my clothes..?” He sits up, glancing around and grabbing them, he looks over at Wheatley, “where’s my glasses?” He asks awkwardly, peering around blindly.

“Erm.” Wheatley looks around frantically, grabbing them quickly and holding them out to Craig, “er, they’re a bit dirty-“ 

“That’s fine.” He mutters, “i need some more drinks after that..” Craig pushes his glasses back onto his nose, pulling his pink button-up shirt and the rest of his clothing on.

Wheatley still seems rather dazed after the whole thing, looking around for his own clothes, pulling his shirt on that hangs around his shoulders, attempting to do it up but failing.

“I’ll see you downstairs.” Craig mumbles, somehow Wheatley thought people would _know_ what had gone on because of his _extremely_ messy hair and flushed face.

“Alright.. see you in a bit-“ he nods quickly, finally managing to do his buttons up.

“Okay..” he starts to slur again as he exits the room, walking shakily downstairs, now realising he’s _slightly_ sore. 

Craig looks surprised as people stare at him as he makes his way to the drinks table, pouring himself a shot. He turns and looks around, people glancing between themselves.

Rick approaches him, looking down at the smaller man, “We heard what happened upstairs.”

“I-“ 

“‘S fine, ‘s long as ya cleared it up it don’t matter.” Rick scoffs, walking off.

*******

“Wait, Craig-“ Wheatley rushes after Craig, the party having finished a while ago.

“..yes?” He sighs as he turns, looking Wheatley in the eye.

“Can... can i see you again?” 

Craig looks down, muttering to himself, “i... okay. But don’t you _dare_ come up to me at work-“

“Got it, will ab-so-lutely remember! I- i wrote my number and put it on some paper in your pocket earlier- Erm if that matters-!” 

“Not particularly. But i will message you.”

“Okay-“ Wheatley’s smile on his face is like none other.

“See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I,, i hope you liked this 👉👈


End file.
